


Anything but straight sin

by Anti_Septic_Freak



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Hair-pulling, Handsome Jack (Borderlands) Being an Asshole, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lemon, Lesbian Sex, Personal Assistant Rhys (Borderlands), Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, genderbent, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anti_Septic_Freak/pseuds/Anti_Septic_Freak
Summary: Before she could turn around a warm breath crossed over her ears and she felt her body tense up, she felt hands on her hips for a moment as a whisper was spoken into her ear “Ya look so fucking hot in this outfit, if it wasn’t so crowded I’d fuck ya right where ya stand, right here, right now.”Rhys choked on her drink and brought a hand over her mouth trying to regain any composure, She had a bright pink flush rise up her neck and cheeks, the voice began again and planted a soft kiss behind her ear “Unless you’re into that- ya want all your co-workers here to see ya panting, dripping mess? Cause I can make that happen.”
Relationships: Handsome Jack & Rhys (Borderlands), Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands), Rhys & Vaughn (Borderlands), female Rhack
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Rhys laughed softly as she talked and listened to the small group of associates from work, Being told about an upcoming project she’d have to be apart of “at least it’ll give me something to do for the week.” 

Vaughn smiled at her giving a small hum “We get to choose who we work with Bro- so..” Rhys rolled her eyes “who else would I pick?” 

Vaugh giggled softly and moved a hand to tuck some hair behind her ear, her face dropped as she stuttered slightly gesturing to behind Rhys. She raised an eyebrow and brought the drink she held up to her lips and took a sip of her champagne.

Before she could turn around a warm breath crossed over her ears and she felt her body tense up, she felt hands on her hips for a moment as a whisper was spoken into her ear “Ya look so fucking hot in this outfit, if it wasn’t so crowded I’d fuck ya right where ya stand, right here, right now.” 

Rhys choked on her drink and brought a hand over her mouth trying to regain any composure, She had a bright pink flush rise up her neck and cheeks, the voice began again and planted a soft kiss behind her ear “Unless you’re into that- ya want all your co-workers here to see ya panting, dripping mess? Cause I can make that happen.” 

Rhys wasn’t sure who’s it was behind her but the warmth she felt gather in her stomach in that exact moment made her not care, she was spun around being face to face with the Handsome Jackie. 

Rhys mouth dropped open and her hands moved to her own sides, Jackie had a smirk on her lips as she let her eyes trace over Rhys body and her tongue ran across her top teeth. She moved forward wrapping an arm around Rhys and pulled her close “Come with me, Kitten. Everything I said to ya will become a reality and not some wet dream your fangirl heart desires.” 

A hand slipped into the side of her skirt tucking a card into its place and she walked off “See ya later tonight, Cupcake” she sent a wink Rhys way and went back to some random conversation, Rhys was in utter and complete shock as she watched Jackie walk away. 

Vaughn looked at Rhys and quickly moved to her side “What’d she say? What’d she say?” She bounced back and forth of her feet excitedly, Rhys looked at Vaughn and bit her bottom lip roughly “Dude- I just got invited to have my fangirl desires satisfied.”

Vaughn’s face scrunched up in confusion/disgust “Bro- gross, I don’t need to know. But you’ll end up telling me later” Rhys shrugged and moved a hand to lightly shove Vaughn “You love me.” She spoke with a small laugh 

Rhys was starting to get nervous as she looked around not finding Jackie anywhere ‘did I just get played?’ She sighed and slipped a hand into her waist band pulling out the card, she flipped it between her fingers before seeing it had ‘meet me at my office.’

With a winky face drawn onto it. She walked swiftly to Jackie’s office making sure she was going the right way, she made it to the door and knocked softly. 

She tapped her foot and felt an arm wrap around her torso, she bit her lip and turned her head to face Jackie. The doors slowly pushed open as Jackie slipped her hand down to Rhys ass and smacked it harshly before pushing her forward and listened for the doors to close behind them, to say that Jackie was looking at Rhys like she was her prey was the understatement of lifetime. 

Jackie let her eyes trace from Rhys head to toe with a glimmer in her eye, she took a step forward and grabbed at the tie Rhys wore. Rhys gasped and let her eyes flicker over Jacks face “Ya Ready for me, Cupcake? Come on give me a name cause I know damn well ya know mine.” A finger was placed on Rhys chin and tipped her head up to look up at Jackie “Attagirl.” 

Jack kept a grip on the tie and walked them over to the large window in her office, she pulled Rhys closed and pressed her roughly against the glass. 

Rhys gasped and followed after Jackie quickly her heels clicking over the hard flooring, she stumbled slightly but let out a soft noise at hitting the glass. She moved a hand to place it onto Jackie’s chest, Rhys let her eyes look over Jackie’s body and licked her lips.

Jackie looked at Rhys hand and grabbed her wrist roughly “Did I say ya could touch?” She asked quirking an eyebrow up, she moved forward quickly and kissed Rhys roughly

Rhys let out a soft noise as she moved into the kiss to the best of her ability, Jackie pulled away after a bit and trailed her kisses down Rhys jawline and neck, she bit down on her neck and quickly moved a hand to Rhys button up.

Jackie pulled the top button carefully before shrugging and ripping it as buttons went flying, she moved a hand to cup Rhys breast and looked down at her seeing a simple black bra. 

Rhys whined at the feeling for her shirt being ripped, she watched Jack and let out a soft noise.

Jackie’s hand trailed down Rhys front before she put both hands on Rhys hips, She flipped her so her hands were pressed against the glass. The cool touch of the glass made Rhys shutter and waited for Jackie’s next touch, she felt Jacks hand trail down her spine and over her ass. 

She hiked up Rhys skirt and smirked lightly as she felt the waistband of the others underwear, she pulled them down suddenly and traced her fingers over her folds. 

She pressed roughly against Rhys clit and traced small circles before slipping a single finger in “Oh~ so wet for little ol me?” She questioned before curling her finger slowly, she moved her hand away “Look at me.” 

Rhys quickly turned to face Jackie feeling her legs wobble and a heat wave over her body, Jackie brought her hand to her mouth and licked her fingers before moving back down quickly and pressing one in again with a smug look on her face.

Rhys moaned at the feeling and tried to push into the feeling, Jackie moved another finger into her and smiled “Mhm- why’re ya being so quiet? Huh baby?” 

Jackie curled her fingers and began a simple yet fast pace “Let me hear you say my name, oh I know you want to-“ Rhys moaned out loudly and pressed her forehead against the window “J-Jackie.. shit..” she bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes tightly 

Jackie hummed and pressed another finger in “So good for me, you think about this? Ever let your mind wander while your at work and think about me fuckin ya?” Rhys had felt herself turn crimson and cried out Jackie’s name loudly

Jackie stopped all movements and waited for Rhys “I asked ya question!” She moved her other hand to smack Rhys ass, Rhys cried out in pain and her voice wavered “S-Sorry, Ma’am! y-yes I do.” 

Jackie hummed and started her movements once and quickened her pace and placed a kiss at the hallow of Rhys ear “Ma’am- I like that, every time you call me by my name I get to edge you till you’re a whimpering and needy mess.” 

Rhys nodded and a quick snack reminded her “Y-yes, Ma’am!” She cried out and felt her thighs tighten and clenched around Jackie’s fingers “Mmhm, fuck- please” 

Jackie hummed and moved her thumb to rub Rhys clit while she fingered her, Rhys legs shook as she placed a hand against the glass and leaned her weight into the glass. 

Rhys had sweat trailing down her forehead, her wetness dropped down her thighs and legs and onto the floor. 

Jackie whispered softly and praised Rhys “should just...keep ya, ya know? Just like this. Wanna be my PA? So I can fuck ya whenever I want? Have you screaming and calling my name?” Jackie quickened her pace “You'd love that wouldn't ya?”

Rhys shivered but spoke before she even realized what she was saying “Yes!" Jackie smiled and licked her lips.

Rhys moaned out furrowing her eyebrows and cried out “J-Jackie- m’close.” Jackie stopped all movements and grit her teeth and pulled her hands out of Rhys “What’d I say?” 

Rhys felt her body clench at the emptiness and cried out loudly “Ma’am I’m so sorry! I couldn’t help it please no..” Jackie moved her hand up to Rhys mouth and glared “Suck-“ Rhys quickly did as she was told and took Jackie’s fingers into her mouth, Jackie watched her with a fixated look in her eyes.

Jackie roughly pulled out her fingers and watched Rhys, she moved to take a step forward and grabbed at Rhys hair pulling it roughly.

Rhys cried out and was dragged over to Jackie’s desk, she fell to her knees as Jack moved to sit in her chair “c’mere-“ she pointed at the space in front of her.  
Rhys moved quickly and looked up at Jack is with a pleading look in her eyes, Jackie hummed and a small smirk grew on her face “Look at how desperate you are.” 

Jackie moved a hand to her pants and slipped her hand into her jeans, she began to tease herself “Should see how pretty you look on your hands and I knees, but guess what?” Jackie leaned towards Rhys grunting softly as she slipped her free hand into Rhys hair and pulled her forward “Mine.”

She growled out and looked over Rhys face “Should keep you like this- or should I send you home? Hm? Let you try and get yourself to cum without me. Should I make it so you can’t get off unless it’s me? Put limitations on your little echo device-“ she moved a finger to tap against the port in Rhys head “Make it so I can control what you do, so you know it’s me that’s gonna help you. Only me- or you get so desperate you come crawling back to me later tonight.” 

Rhys whimpered and Jackie liked that sound more then she was willing to admit “I like that idea- yeah. Get out, you have my number if you get to desperate.” 

Rhys looked at her and pushed herself up off her knees and felt her mascara drip down her cheeks, she moved her hands to pull up her panties and remembered the ripped shirt. 

Jackie stood up and wrapped an arm around her waist and walked her to the door “Lucky enough to go you- It’s late so almost everyone should be home.” She moved her hand back and slapped Rhys ass and pushed her from the room, the door slammed shut.

Rhys bit her bottom lip roughly as she slowly made her way back to her apartment getting a look from Vaughn before she face planted into bed.


	2. Good vibrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys moved forward and stood in the middle of the room, shock ran through her mind as Vazquez’s chair spun to reveal the one and only Handsome Jackie once again, she rolled her shoulders back and uncrossed her legs watching Rhys intently “Well- well- well-“ Jackie stood up and watched Rhys, her eyes trailed over Rhys before she was standing in front of her.

Let’s say- about 3-4 days later 

To say Rhys hadn’t been able to concentrate on work was a complete joke, her mind always wandered back to her night with Jackie. 

She had over a total of 3 dreams about her that left her a mess when she would wake up, she tried everything she could to get that level of pleasure in her life. Nothing worked, simple mastubation, multiple different toys, humping a pillow (Yes she got that desperate) 

She was going crazy and let her mind wonder one day during work, her pen tucked between her lips as she closed her eyes and hummed with a small smirk on her face. 

So when she was shocked out of her thoughts at Vazquez calling her into her office, she got up quickly with her thighs pressed together “Shit-“ she spoke under her breath before she reached the others office.

She moved forward and stood in the middle of the room, shock ran through her mind as Vazquez’s chair spun to reveal the one and only Handsome Jackie once again, she rolled her shoulders back and uncrossed her legs watching Rhys intently “Well- well- well-“ Jackie stood up and watched Rhys, her eyes trailed over Rhys before she was standing in front of her. 

Rhys watched Jackie and held back a soft whine as thoughts flooded through her mind “Ma’am-“ she was cut off as Jack put a hand on her hip and slowly placed her other hand around Rhys neck 

“Someone remembered the rules.” Jackie tightened her grip on the sides of Rhys neck before moving them over to a nearby wall and pressed her body against Rhys.

Rhys whimpered softly and pushed her hips forward against Jackie “Please- mmph-“ she leaned her head back as it smacked against the wall roughly, Jackie watched Rhys with a smirk and licked her lips “Look at you- all desperate, why’d you never come back to my office, Cupcake?” 

Rhys closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip roughly “W-was embarrassed-“ Jackie hummed softly and tightened her hold on Rhys neck “Not good enough Baby.” Rhys panted as she saw stars in the corners of her eyes “Ah-“ she tried to take in a breath “Was- trying to see if I would be able to make it-“ Jackie raised an eyebrow and listened intently “But, I was gonna go to your office today.” 

Jackie bit her bottom lip as she loosened her grip and tilted her head to the side, she moved her free hand down to Rhys side and used her forearm to keep her hips against the wall “Well- I guess I should help you out then-“ 

Jackie licked her lips and moved forward pressing her lips roughly against Rhys, she moved a hand to the side button of the door as the office doors slammed shut. 

Rhys whimpered softly into the kiss and pressed forward moving a hand to take Jackie wrist into her grip but stopped and bit Jackie’s bottom lip lightly, Jackie pulled away and let her eyes flicker over Rhys face “C-can I touch you?” She questioned softly.

Jackie pondered the though and shrugged “I suppose.” Rhys moved her hand to grab at her jacket, she moved her hips forward to press against Jackie.

Rhys moved forward to kiss Jack once again and whined when Jackie had stopped her to move her hand quickly into the front of her pants before pausing and tilting her head “Hmm-“ 

Jackie moved a hand to her back pocket and pulled out a small yellow bullet shaped object, she slipped a remote from her pocket as well and furrowed her eyebrows “This’ll be fun.” Rhys watched Jackie nervously and bit her bottom lip, she let her eyes flicker up to Jackie’s heteroachroma eyes.

She watched as Jackie moved her other hand to unzip the other dress pants and pull them down quickly as well with her underwear, without another second Jackie moved the vibrator between her fingers and let it trace over Rhys clit for a few seconds before she slipped a single finger into Rhys with a soft hum.

Rhys threw her head back and it hit the wall once again, she let out a soft noise as she moved to roll her hips against the toy and Jackie’s finger. Jackie quickly slipped the toy in without Rhys noticing at first and licked her lips, Rhys watched Jackie’s face and had a moment of realization.

Jackie moved a hand to tap her chin and moved her hands back to Rhys underwear and pants before quickly pulling them up and adjusting Rhys 

“Think you could make it to my office?” Rhys let out a soft whimper as she stood up and felt the toy shift inside of her “Y-yes.” She tightened her thighs and let out a shaky breath, Jackie had a wicked smile on her lips as she slipped an around Rhys waist.

The two of them walked out of the office as Jackie began speaking softly into Rhys ear “Should I take it up a notch?” She hummed and bit Rhys ear lightly, Rhys bit her bottom lip and tried to relax. Jackie pressed the level button bring it from a test level 1 to a quick change to a level 4, Rhys coughed and felt her legs go slightly but Jackie had a hold on her “Oh- you’re gonna be a fun one, Kitten.” 

Rhys clenched her fists and jaw as they walked to the nearby elevator, let’s say when Rhys made eye contact with Vaughn there was an exchange of terror before Rhys gave a thumbs up and a tight lipped smile. 

Jackie pulled Rhys into the elevator and waited for the doors to close before she changed it to a level 9, Rhys couldn’t help herself and let out a loud moan and felt herself lose her footing and fell to her knees. 

Jackie laughed pressing her hand into her chest and threw her head back “Oh, if I known that would have happened-“ she wiped at her eyes “would have done it in front of you’re little friend out there.” 

Rhys felt her entire face heat up and looked up at Jackie with a pleading look in her eyes, Jackie smirked and kneeled down to look at Rhys and pulled her into a rough kiss. Jackie turned the toy off and slipped the remote into her inner pocket 

Jackie stood up and grabbed Rhys collar of her shirt, She dragged her through the door of the elevator and into her office. Rhys had flats on that day but was lacking in energy to run after Jackie, She blinked and suddenly she was in the seat that was placed in front of Jackie’s. 

Rhys crossed her hands over her lap and bit her bottom lip roughly as she relaxed into the seat.

A few days had gone by as the two were more often then not making out on odd days and there was the time Vaughn walked into Rhys room to find them on the couch. 

Jackie had invited Rhys over to ‘talk’ which had turned into code for something very different. 

As soon as Rhys was in Jackie’s house and the door was shut Jackie pulled Rhys closer and gave a soft exhale before engaging the kiss as she moved to deepen it, obviously not realizing how strong the alcohol on her breath was. 

Rhys tried her best to Ignore it as she let herself move her hand slowly to the back of Jackie’s neck to pull her closer, Jackie made a soft noise and moved closer, grinning a bit into the kiss.

Rhys smiled into the kiss as she moved her hand from Jackie’s waist to her chest and laid her palm flat against her, Jackie’s heart was racing but she didn't let on besides what Rhys could feel through her shirt. Her hands rested on Rhys's hips until she moved them up towards her lower back.

Rhys moved her body to lean against Jackie, she deepened the kiss as she rubbed Jacks chest softly, Jackie suddenly picked Rhys up so her hands were behind Rhys's thighs, holding her up by them and pressing her against the wall.

Rhys let out a soft gasp and wrapped her arms around the back of Jackie’s neck and her legs around Jackie’s torso, She let out a soft whine as she kissed Jackie. 

(Time to only use Jack cause im lazy) 

Jack chuckled in the kiss and pulled out of it after a moment, starting to kiss at Rhys's neck, humming as she pressed their bodies together. 

Rhys leaned her head back and held tightly onto Jack with a hum, Jack obviously seemed to think that it was going to go further than just making out, lightly pulling at Rhys's belt loops of her skirt.

Rhys didn’t stop Jack as she pulled at her belt, She moved to pull Jacks button up over and off her shoulders. Jack was hesitant but let Rhys take off the over shirt, undoing Rhys's belt and tossing it on the ground, teasingly rubbing her finger against Rhys's front. 

Rhys felt a warmth spread over her face and build in her stomach as she smiled shyly at Jack as she let out a breath at her touching her. 

Jack still had her face hidden in Rhys's neck, kissing at it and trying to leave hickeys towards her jawline, wanting people to see them. Rhys could feel Jack's movements get more out of rhythm

Rhys moaned out “Ma’am” in a soft tone as she bit her bottom lip feeling a wetness in her underwear, Jack’s hands roamed all over Rhys's waist and stomach until she let Rhys down and pulled her skirt down as she got on her knees “Use my name-“ she partly growled out

Rhys let her eyes gaze over Jacks face and had a smile on her face as she licked her lips, She let out a soft sigh at Jacks hands. Rhys felt her feet touch the ground and watched Jack kneel with a soft blush that crossed over her cheeks.

Jack tugged Rhys's skirt off and kissed up her thighs and to core through her underwear, gently stroking her for a moment before moving to pull the underwear down too

Rhys felt herself shiver at the kisses and moved a hand to Jack’s hair with a shaky breath, She gasped at the cold air and felt her blush spread from her face down her neck and chest as well.

Jack didn't take long to move forward as she licked her folds and grazed her teeth against her vulva and liaba, Rhys gasped as she slid her fingers into the locks of hair she held in her grip, she threw her head back and let out a moan . 

Jack let her tongue swirl around, hitting as many sensitive spots as she could. Rhys let out soft noises as she held back a higher pitched whine, She tightened her grip on Jacks hair and fumbled with her words “J-Jack- hmph” she began to pant “Feel so- good”

"mm, it better," Jack chuckled as she pulled off for a moment to catch her breath before going back to what he was doing, Rhys felt herself relax as Jack pulled away and had let out a breathy moan and leaned her head against the wall feeling her body shudder “F-fuck-“ 

Jack laughed a bit and decided not to tease about her cursing this time, continuing for a while until Rhys was close. Rhys moaned out Jacks name as the heat began to build up in her stomach “J-Jack- mmh close” 

Jack continued until just a few seconds before Rhys would finish and pulled away as she looked up at her “sucks for you," she grinned sadistically

Rhys huffed with a groan as she looked down at Jack “N-no- Jack please” she whined softly, "sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you over how whiny you're being," Jack stood up straight and hummed

Rhys moved her hand to Jacks shoulder and laid her forehead against Jacks chest “Mhm-“ she whined out as she moved her hips to try and get some form of friction. Jack suddenly pushed Rhys's hips back against the wall with her hands, "do not try to sneak that shit past me," she said firmly, "got it?" She moved so that she was looking Rhys in the eyes

Rhys gasped softly and let out a grunt as she hit the wall “S-Sorry” she looked up at Jack sheepishly, Jack's firm look dropped to a grin and she shook her head, "don't worry too much. Most of this is just an act. Angry sex is the most fun, after all. Just tell if it's too much, yeah?" She hummed and gently grabbed Rhys by the throat. 

Rhys gave a nod “Yeah” as she bit her bottom lip softly she moved her head back to let Jack hold her throat and looked her back in the eyes. Jack hummed and nodded, letting go of Rhys's hips and used a finger gently teasing her by rubbing her clit with a single finger. Once she felt she'd done that for long enough, she turned Rhys around to face the wall.

Jack moved next to her ear “Stay still.” It was quiet for a moment but Rhys could hear some shifting around, a belt being undone and a click of something being put on. A pop of a plastic bottle opened so it was obvious that she was still doing stuff while Rhys was waiting

Rhys turned her head to look at Jack as she let her eyes flicking up and down over the others body and noticed the strap on that Jackie was tightening around her waist, she had a hum on her lips “I don’t think is all that fair that I’m basically stark naked you still have most of your clothes on” she gave Jack a small pout 

"mm, who said anything about fair?" Jack tried to ignore the mention of her clothes still being on, mostly focusing on getting the double dildo lubed up with one hand moving to Rhys's love handle area while the other positioned herself against Rhys's opening.

Rhys laid her cheek against the wall and licked her lips at the feeling of Jacks hand on her love handles, she let out a soft breath at feeling Jack against her

Jack took a moment to push into Rhys, figuring she could adjust quicker with the small amount of prep 

Rhys gasped and attempted to get a grip on the wall as she let out a long sigh, she bit her lip holding back a groan 

Jack adjusted how she was standing before putting both hands on Rhys's love handles and beginning to thrust into her

Rhys let her head lean back and moaned out Jacks name, she moved to set her forehead against the cold wall. Her body shuddered at the warmth behind her and the cold in front of her

Jack didn't take long to start softly panting, reaching around tracing a finger on her clit gently stroking her as she let herself thrust rougher

Rhys felt herself shiver at how sensitive she felt, She moaned out and began panting as well 

Jack's other hand traveled up Rhys's back and to her hair, grabbing it and lightly pulling on it

Rhys leaned back into Jacks light touch up hair back as she let out a gasped moan and felt the heat in her stomach build “A-ahh!”

Jack grinned at hearing the moan and pulled harder now that she knew Rhys liked it, "go on, let the whole damn ship who's making you scream," she hummed, obviously trying to tease her about being loud but actually enjoyed that she was

Rhys huffed and let out a shaky breath and moan as she pulled harder “J-Jack!” She whimpered out, "mm, good girl,” Jack gave a soft moan as she tried to thrust harder

Rhys whined as she felt Jack harden her thrusts, She felt her legs began to shake slightly as she got closer “J-Jack-“ she spoke in a hushed tone as she began to feel herself near the edge and moaned out her name louder 

"Goddamn, kid-" Jack grunted as she felt a knot form in her stomach, closing her eyes and kind of yanking Rhys's hair while she began almost violently pounding into her, obviously using a good bit of strength to be that rough

Rhys threw her head back as Jack yanked her hair letting out a higher pitched moan, She panted loudly as she started to release “H-ahh-“ She whined and took a deep breath “S-shit I’m so- mmph close” 

Jack kept her hand to stroke Rhys slower than before but still kept going until she was finished, "there you go, pretty girl, lemme hear you... Don't hold back your cute little noises," she sort of whispered into Rhys's ear as she pressed her chest against her back and wrapped an arm around her chest

Rhys huffed and moaned out having it cut off by a whine emerging from her throat, her voice cracked as she let out a string of swears as released and pressed back into Jack “oh god- ahh” 

Jack chuckled and kept going as she released as well, she leaned forwards and hid her face in the crook of Rhys neck as she slowed the stroking to a stop, slowly pulling out as well, kissing at the back of Rhys's neck

Rhys leaned into the kisses and left herself relax as Jack pulled out, Jack gently rubbed herself against Rhys's opening for a moment before moving a hand to rub up and down Rhys sides 

Rhys whimpered softly when she rubbed against her, keeping an arm on the wall to keep herself stable as she stood up straight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So please comment ideas or even things that you’d wanna see written. I’m willing to write most stuff
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!!


	3. Buy yourself something nice, for the both of us to enjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack let her hands travel up Rhys sides and looked at their reflection in the mirror “Why don’t you go out and get yourself a few things? I have some more reports to work on and I know that you finished your work up earlier this week..” 
> 
> Rhys opened her eyes and sighed “I’m not against that idea- but while I’m out do you need anything?”

Rhys looked at her reflection in the mirror at the outfit she wore, she groaned and grabbed the bottom of the sweater pulling it up and over her head. She leaned her head back and groaned “What the fu-“ she turned and looked at the black silk button up shirt she hadn’t tried yet “Last chance..”

she walked forward and grabbed it carefully slipping it off the hanger She threw it over her shoulder and undid the zipper of her skirt so she could tuck in the shirt, she pulled the shirt over her shoulders and buttoned it quickly before leaning down and pulling her skirt back up “Okay- this might work..” Rhys zipped the the skirt and smiled at the way it fit her body.

She turned sideways and moved a hand to push her hair back, she leaned her head back and tilted her chin up and smiled at her reflection. Rhys noticed a movement behind herself and noticed Jackie standing there watching her, she turned her head and tilted it to the side raising an eyebrow

“Oh don’t mind me just.. admiring the view.” Jackie slid her tongue against her canines and smirked, she walked forward as Rhys went back to looking at her reflection. Jackie slipped her arms around Rhys waist and laid her chin on her shoulder “What’d you get all dressed up for?” She questioned turning her head to leave light kisses on her neck

Rhys leaned into the affection and closed her eyes “I was just trying out some outfits for when I gotta go back to work- also needed to see what clothes fit and stuff I’ll need to replace.” Jack let her hands travel up Rhys sides and looked at their reflection in the mirror “Why don’t you go out and get yourself a few things? I have some more reports to work on and I know that you finished your work up earlier this week..” Rhys opened her eyes and sighed “I’m not against that idea- but while I’m out do you need anything?”

Jackie pondered the idea and shrugged “Yeah I say a pack of boxers- though I’d prefer the elastic waist and slick material.” The other nodded “Yes, yes I know.” Jackie smiled and moved to kiss Rhys cheek softly, Rhys turned in Jackie’s hold and leaned forward “Give me a proper kiss-“ Jackie laughed and sighed “I suppose-“ she leaned forward catching Rhys lips with her own before lightly biting her bottom lip and pulled on it slightly tugging a soft whine from Rhys

Rhys watched Jackie as she turned and walked to her office adding a sway to her hips that she knew drove her crazy “Tease-“ Rhys turned back to the mirror and moved to slide her hands down her sides feeling a small bump in her pocket, she slipped her hand into the pocket and groaned “Jackie! I have my own money-“

Jackie made a mimicking tone and voice “I have my own money.” Rhys rolled her eyes “I have enough for the both of us just go ahead, Cupcake. Make sure to get yourself something nice! For the both of us to enjoy.” Rhys had left about half an hour ago and she had been to only a few shops, looking for work outfits us definitely something she enjoys but it’s not what she’s use to.

She moved letting her fingers graze over the many different shirts and fabrics under her hand. she stopped in her tracks as she stopped, seeing a beautiful dark turquoise colored dress that caught her eye. It was an off the shoulder neckline and the sleeves were long, it had a Small trace of glitter in the fabric as well as a thigh slit that was a asymmetrical length.

Rhys moved forward worried about the price as she picked up the tag, to her surprise it was only 30 dollars. She looked over the tag seeing it was on clearance since the company that owned it was going out of business, she sorted through them to pluck out her dress size she picked a small and medium just to check since it was a stretchy material she’d want it to fit a bit tighter on her frame ([Link)](https://pinkdivaboutique.com/collections/evening-dresses/products/lz3383-pdb1)

She was instantly in love with the dress, she tried on the small first and loved how it hugged her curves. Rhys bit her bottom lip nervously and let her leg move out of the slit as she giggled to herself quietly. Rhys slipped her phone out of her skirt and moved towards the mirror only taking a picture of her leg coming out of the dress ‘Coming soon~’ she sent it to Jackie and smirked to herself.

Jackie was just getting one of her many accident reports filled out, she signed her name and leaned back into her chair. She heard her phone go off and raised an eyebrow at the text ‘image attached’ curiosity got the best of her and opened the message, she waited as the picture finally loaded and felt her jaw drop. Only seeing the bottom part of the dress she could already tell it would be a favorite of hers, she texted back ‘Leaving a lot up to the imagination there, Cupcake.’

Rhys laughed softly as she walked out of the store having bought the dress and a pair of matching shoes being a plain color of the dress, a few outfits as well she noticed a small shop hidden in the corner and used her Echo eye to enhance seeing the name ‘Moxxi’s Smitten Kitten.’

She felt her interest peak and she walked towards the shop with a bit of a pep in her step, as the door opened a soft bell could be heard ringing as the door came to a close behind her. A women approached Rhys and let her eyes flicker over the others body and raised an eyebrow “Heya Sweetheart, looking for anything specific?”

Rhys felt her mouth go dry at the breath taking women in front of her, she fumbled with her words before finally speaking “I Uh- wanna get a set for me and my girlfriend..” Moxxi raised an eyebrow at the nervousness in the other girls voice but nodded “Alright, it’s okay, Baby. No need to be nervous I won’t judge ya.”

Moxxi turned and gestured for Rhys to follow after her with her middle and pointer finger bending in a alluring way. Rhys followed after her obediently, she let her eyes look past the many toys that hung at the front of the shop. She’d bring it up to Jackie the next time she actually had a day off. Moxxi plucked a few options and tilted her head “Here baby- you try these and I can help you from here on out.”

Rhys looked up at her and held her arms out as they were draped over her arms “O-okay, thank you.” Rhys walked towards a dressing room and bit her bottom lip lightly as she pulled the curtain shut behind herself, she picked up the white set and hummed softly.

She hung the others up so she could get undressed and maybe get an opinion from Moxxi out there. After a bit she nervously looked at her reflection in mirror, she looked good she knew that enough but something worried her. She took in a deep breath and pulled the curtain back and kept her eyes trained on the floor, She felt Moxxi’s eyes on her body and looked up slowly “Hot damn-“ [Link](https://pinkdivaboutique.com/collections/bra-set/products/lbs027-pdb1?variant=32176954671241)

Moxxi’s accent slightly came out as she walked forward letting her hand settle on Rhys shoulder “If your girlfriend doesn’t jump your bones seeing you in this- I know I will~” there was obvious flirting in the others voice

Rhys smiled feeling more confident “You’d have to get permission from her- she’s kinda on the possessive side” Moxxi licked her lips and quirked an eyebrow up “Are you saying there’s a possibility?”

Rhys felt herself go speechless and laughed softly “I’d have to talk to her.” Moxxi hummed in thought “I’ll have to talk to her, how about I let you try on those other two and I’ll talk to you about it before you leave?” Rhys gave a small nod and moved a hand to push her hair back

“God damn-“ Moxxi whistled and turned on her heel “Call for me if you need me, sweetheart.” She sent a wink Rhys way and went to talk to a person walking in She moved into the dressing room and closed the curtain quickly, she looked at the other two and smiled choosing the one that caught her eyes before Moxxi had given her the others [Link](https://www.yandy.com/Ravishing-Raspberry-Gartered-Teddy.php)

She tried in the other one Moxxi had helped her choose but didn’t have that burst of confidence in that one, it was more of a nightgown but knowing Jackie she’d like it no matter what. After a few minutes she walked out of the dressing room and called for Moxxi, she could hear the quick sharp click of the others heels as she rounded the corner Moxxi felt a warmth in her face that she hadn’t had in months, the makeup she wore covered it but she roughly bit her bottom lip “If you don’t buy that I’m buying it for you-“

Rhys felt her face flush and she cursed herself for not having any kind of foundation or concealer on to hid it, She looked up and felt a small rush of confidence at the look Moxxi had in her eye. She put her hand on her hip and let the other one gather her hair in her hand “I think I’m gonna get the first one and this one.”

Moxxi let our a sigh of relief “There is a god.” Rhys turned to get dressed and Moxxi tutted her “You go on and tag the price tag off that, you put that on underneath what you have on. When you get home you have all the fun you can imagine.”

Rhys turned and plucked the price tag off it and handed it to Moxxi, As well with the other one and handed the full other one she was getting to Moxxi. Rhys walked out of the dressing room and fixed her button on the top of her shirt, She walked to the register and Moxxi smiled as it was bagged up “Alright, Dollface. Now here’s a card- has my information on it so you keep me updated on this little possibility.”

Rhys nodded and took the card and exchanged it with the credit card she held, Moxxi smiled and looked down at the card and paused “Handsome Jackie?” She questioned as she put the information in “Well how fun is that- I know her” Rhys raised an eyebrow and leaned forward “Really? How?” Moxxi handed the card back and sighed “Lucky enough, my Ex- but I’m willing for another romp with her and you of course.” Rhys nodded and smiled “I’ll let her know about it tonight-“ Moxxi cut her off and shook her head “No, you have your fun tonight and you asked her tomorrow.”

She nodded with a small smile “Okay- I will. Thank you so much Miss Moxxi.” Moxxi raised an eyebrow and pondered “I don’t hate that- hm.” She smiled and gave Rhys a small wave “Talk to ya later, Sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> I got my inspiration from this art piece by Yanh- hyung  
> https://yanh-hyung.tumblr.com/post/190113314651
> 
> Please check them out


End file.
